A Late Night Swim
by agentwhite
Summary: Remy takes some of logans beer then sneaks out to the pool to take a swim. but gets caught by a feral that doesnt take kind to stealing.Just to warn you this is slash. So if you dont like slash just wanted to warn you.


A/N:We in no way own any of the x-men characters they are all owned by marvel. This was writen by Neros-Wolf Gundam i just supplied the plot. She is a very beautiful writer and deserves all the best reviews you can give. So for now enjoy.

* * *

A Late Night Swim

Being careful to look around to make sure no one was watching, Remy carefully checked around and carefully tip toed passed everyone in the rec room or den to go out the back door. No one would be using the pool this late at night and he decided he wanted to get a swim in. Maybe it was to work off all the nervious energy he had, or maybe it was to get away from everyone in the mansion. He and Rogue were currently on the 'break up' side of their break up make up relationship. He was considering making it for good this time, the girl just didn't know how to love someone and he couldn't wait around forever for her.

Holding his boots in his hands, so as he wouldn't make as much noise, he made a b-line for the back door and made it out before anyone saw him. He breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't disturbed Wolverine, he was probably the only one who could hear Remy sneaking around at night like the thief he was. However he was very wrong in that assumption, as Logan had come into the kitchen as soon as Remy closed the door and was now watching said thief from the window.

He watched as Remy sat his boots down along with a few of his other things, and pull his shirt off along with his pajama pants. All he had on underneath were swim trunks that looked more like a belt then actual shorts. Remy sat out some goggles and whatever else he'd brought with him and dove in. He was just as graceful in the water as he was on land.

Breaking the surface, Remy gulped in a breath and went back against the edge. Letting out a satisfied 'ahhh' he grabbed the beer he'd brought with him and popped the top. Logan let out a light growl; the little punk had stolen one of his imports. Well, he had the Wolverine's attention now that was for sure.

If Logan was a little torqued about Remy stealing one of his Canadian beers, he was sure he was going to skin him when he saw Remy move his shirt and reveal he'd stolen a whole six pack. Maybe he should join Remy tonight, give the kid a little scare for good measure.

Remy had no idea Logan had seen him, his master plan was to go for a swim, get drunk on the Canadian import ale, and find a way to stumble up to bed so he could forget about Rogue for one night. He didn't expect to have a pissed off feral on his hands.

Remy let out a belch as he finished off the first bottle and sat it to the side. He put his goggles on and swam a few laps before he dove down. Logan saw this as his chance to get outside without the brat spotting him. He carefully walked outside, stole one of the imports that Remy had stolen, and had a seat on one of the chairs. He put his feet up to wait for the kid to resurface.

Logan didn't have long to wait, but when Remy did break the surface he was facing away from Logan. He threw his hair back to keep it out of his face and took in a breath. He laid back and floated for a bit before turning and swimming back over to his ill gotten loot to have another when he noticed there were two bottles missing from the six pack instead of just one. He began to look around, trying to find the culprit that would steal his stolen beer when he laid eyes on the very person he did not want to meet alone in the dark after he'd stolen the beer.

"Ya look a little pale over there kid, are ya sure ya should be swimming around like that?" The glow of Logan's cigar lit his face a bit and it scared Remy a bit more. He might be able to out run Logan, at least for a little while, but Logan's healing factor would win out and Remy would have to stop eventually. So, Remy decided, let's just skip it and get on with the hanging.

"Remy jes fine homme, jes havin a late nigh' dip, no one else usin it so Remy figure perfect time t' be alone." Remy responded, boldly reaching for another beer and twisting the cap off.

"Yeah I see that, I heard Rogue giving you the once over earlier, in fact I think the whole mansion heard it. I hope you know who that beer originally belonged to." Logan replied as he got up to walk around the pool. That move served to make Remy a bit more nervous.

"Didn't see no body's name on it, homme, so I figure Remy take advantage t' some beer in de fridge an get drunk. Not like no body care if'n Remy get drunk anyway." Remy took a long pull on the beer and sat it back down.

"Hmm, well I know you ain't that stupid, I'm from Canada and that's Canadian beer. Who else would drink it?" Logan asked, putting the cigar out and sticking it in a pocket.

Remy let out another belch, "Oui, an dis pretty good beer too. Look Remy pay ya back if'n it was yers. Remy didn't know." Sure Remy knew, Remy thought to himself, it was just another way to get into trouble around here. Something he did very often and usually to get Logan's attention. This time he was just reckless and maybe a bit too desperate to get Logan's attention to go and steal the man's beer.

"Oh that sounds like a grand idea, but I'm not sure I want money from you." Logan replied. "Get out of the pool before I have to come in after your ass." Logan growled, he was feeling feral at the moment but not the kind of feral he got while he was fighting. This was an urge to claim something, or someone, as his own and he didn't want to have to get wet to do it.

Remy eyed him suspiciously, "Y' ain't gona kill me are y?"

Logan laughed, "No, I ain't gona kill ya, if I did ya wouldn't be able to pay me back for that beer."

Remy eyed him a moment, he was against using his empathy on anyone but maybe if he just lowered his shields a bit to catch what ever Logan was radiating it would be okay. So, lowering his shields Remy took a moment to sense what Logan was sending out. Anger, yes that was at the front of course because he was angry that Remy stole his beer, but he also felt other things. First was desire, but Remy wasn't sure what the desire was for, and the other was lust. That was strong as well, lust. Maybe he had finally gotten his way after all.

Remy went over to the side, still keeping an eye on Logan, and pulled his goggles off to set with the rest of his things. He then pulled himself up out of the pool dripping with water. He wasn't out of the pool two seconds before Logan pounced. They landed with Logan on top, holding Remy's wrists down to the ground. It was sufficiently dark that no one would see them if they care to look outside, and he knew everyone was pretty much embroiled in a movie that ran a good 2 hours and the movie had just started before he left to follow Remy. Logan grinned ferally, no one would hear the Cajun scream tonight.

Struggling Remy tried to throw Logan off. "Merde, y' said y' wouldn't kill Remy!"

Logan nipped at the underside of Remy's chin. "Yeah, and I haven't killed you… yet. So stop squirming, ya got what ya wanted. After all ya have been trying for my attention for weeks now, haven't ya." Logan smirked, in all truth he didn't want Remy to stop struggling, he liked this little game. Sniffing, Logan smelled the pheromones Remy was giving off and by the looks of things Remy liked this little game as well.

"Remy didn' do not'in wrong." Remy tilted his head back but continued to buck in attempts to dislodge Logan from him. However he doubted he'd get very far, as the man's bones were laced with the strongest metal known to man. He was quite literally between a rock and a hard place.

"Oh yes ya did, and ya know exactly what ya did wrong and yer gona tell me what ya did wrong an yer gona beg me not to beat yer ass black and blue for it." Logan growled, taking another nip at Remy's upturned chin. God but the kid knew how to turn him on.

"Oui, sil vous plait… I'm sorry Logan, wanted yer attention fo a long time now. Dat's all, wanted y'…" Remy pleaded.

Logan had to stop and look down at the alien eyes of the kid beneath him. There was pain and desperation in those eyes. The kid needed someone that he could trust to hold his heart and not break it, like Rogue had done on so many occasions. But he wasn't quite sure that he was the one that Remy needed to do such a thing. Logan really wasn't sure what to say to him, when Remy lay beneath him pouring out his soul.

"Don't wana keep goin back t' Rogue… She don't understand…" Remy looked up at Logan, "Sil vous plait, y' would never regret it."

Still unsure how to respond he did the only thing he could think of. He leaned over to seal his lips against Remy's. Remy relaxed as Logan's lips touched his, his struggling stopped and all he wanted to do was devour Logan. He did lift a knee, however, to rub at the already forming bulge in Logan's pants. Logan growled into Remy's mouth and broke away to continue to lick, nip, and kiss down his chin and throat."Are ya sure bout this kid, I ain't the most gentle of lovers at the best of times?"

"Oui, Remy sure… Was sure when I started t' pursue ya cher." Remy lifted his head and began to nibble at Logan's ear and just under and behind it.

Logan growled at the attention, how did the kid zero in on one of his erotic zones without even thinking? Perhaps it was his empathy, perhaps it was general experience, or perhaps it was dumb luck. Either way, it was getting Logan very hot very fast. "If ya don't cut that out kid yer gona get fucked right here weather someone sees us or not."

"Oui, mebbe Remy want dat… Mebbe Remy wana be owned… possessed." However Logan still had a hold of his wrists holding them down to the cement ground around the pool. "Logan-cher, let Remy's hands up sil vous plait, wana touch ya."

Logan lifted his head and looked down at Remy with a mischevious feral look that showed just how hungry he was to possess Remy, mind, body and soul. "we do this my way kid, and if I want ta hold ya down like this then I'm gona do it."

Remy bucked up a bit to get Logan's attention directly on him. "Not a kid!"

Logan growled and pressed his hips down into Remy's to keep him still. "Your right, yer not a kid, but ya do that again and ya might just get it dry."

Remy's eyes widened a bit and he bit his lip wondering about that particular issue, he hadn't come out with the pretense of getting fucked poolside, so he hadn't brought any lube with him. Logan laughed at his expression. "Don't worry; I have something just as good in mind."

He moved down Remy's body, finally releasing his hold on Remy's wrists to get ready for the main event. He easily stripped Remy of the skimpy swimming suit and lifted his hips up. There was no doubt that Remy was well endowed and at the moment the kid was full size and leaking.

Lowering his head Logan began to wet the area and tasted Remy there. It was a very pungent aroma and he growled wanting to categorize every smell and taste that was Remy. Shoving a fist into his mouth, so that he wouldn't accidently scream and alert anyone, Remy did his best to hold back the cries of passion as Logan stabbed his tongue in and began to get him wet and lose enough. It had been years since he had a male lover but Logan was definitely experienced and he wondered where Logan got that experience.

"Ah Logan! Y' gona make me cum!" He cried out when Logan hit a particularly sensitive spot, "Sil vous plait, I'm wet enough! Wana feel y' inside me!"

Logan sat up from what he had been doing and smirked, he had enjoyed that just as much as Remy had, but it was time to make Remy his. "All in due time Rems."

"Ah, Rems… I like dat, say it again!" Remy lifted his hips as Logan easily unbuckled his belt and shoved his pants down just enough to free his erection.

"Hmm, you're the one that's going to be screaming my name soon enough Rems." Logan grinned and positioned himself at Remy's entrance before shoving forward. Remy cried out as the head popped inside and he instantly lifted and shoved his hips down for more. Logan cursed at the tightness. "Damn kid slow down, plenty of time to enjoy it."

Remy threw his head back. "Oui, but Remy want it all now, dieu been too long!"

After adjusting for a moment Logan gave Remy what he so nicely asked for. He managed to shove the rest of his cock in and began a rhythm that was meant to get them both to the brink quickly, they would have plenty of time to explore and enjoy each other's erotic zones later, right now Logan only had one thing on his mind and that was claiming his new mate. Once he had his claim on Remy no one would dare touch him, and if they did they'd answer to Logan, expecially Rogue.

"Ah Logan! Harder, nuh… deeper OH Right dere… Mais oui!" Remy babbled in his Cajun-French and Logan had to admit that it was rather sexy to hear. Reaching down he grabbed Remy's neglected length to bring him off first. He wanted to watch as Remy shot his load all because of what Logan had done to him.

All too soon Remy's world shattered and he came screaming Logan's name. Hearing his name cried out by the fallen angel below him gave him the final push he needed. He too came, shooting his load into Remy and his world blacked out. However he did have the presence of mind to keep himself upright so that he didn't crush his new lover.

When he came to he took a moment to take in Remy's scent and was pleased to smell a hint of himself in it. Remy was his now and he wasn't going to let anyone touch his property. Logan gave Remy a moment to catch his breath before he slowly got up and went over to retrieve his things. "Come on Rems, up. Don't need ya catching a cold down there." He sat Remy's clothes he'd brought with him down beside him while he cleaned up the empty bottles of beer. "Ya can sleep with me tonight and in the morning we can decide where to go from here…" He looked back at Remy as he was pulling his pants on. "…together."

Remy smiled. "Oui, Remy like dat."

Logan frowned a bit at the 3rd person talk. "And we'll have to work on that third person bullshit. I've been around enough kids to know it's your defense mechanism but you aren't gona need that with me. I am not going to hurt ya like Rogue did, I ain't like that.

Remy nodded some as he looked down, resigning to the future talk they'd eventually have. "Bein… we work on dat… fo now Remy tired, past dis t'ief's bedtime."

Logan laughed. "I didn't know ya had a bedtime, I thought thieves just stayed up as long as they want or however long it took them to steal stuff."

Remy chuckled as he got up and pulled his shirt on. "Non, we got our own curfews dat we gotta stick to, gotta make sure we are well rested so we don't slip up on de job. Well… Least when we got jobs t' do, ot'er times we go out partying."

Logan laughed. "Yeah, I can see that. No wonder yer so hard to get up early in the morning."

Remy smiled. "Non, Remy jus ain't a morning person, takes like 4 cups of coffee an a couple cigarettes before I look normal."

Both men laughed softly as they entered the mansion, intent on heading upstairs to bed for the night so they could be well rested for the morning talk they knew they had to have. However neither man noticed the set of angry green eyes watching them from an upstairs window. The owner of said green eyes glared at the two as they entered the building and moved away from the window to begin plotting some kind of revenge. However it couldn't be decided who should suffer the revenge, Remy for going to someone else, or Logan for stealing Remy. Either way Rogue would have her revenge, even if she would never admit she was more like her mother than anyone cared to know. She would definitely get Remy for what he did if it was the last thing she did.

-the end-

-fin-

-its over-

* * *

Ok yall hope you liked it. Please Please review. In my book reviews make the world go round. Ha. We are working on like 7 fic ideas. So it might take a while to get them all posted. But hey patients is a virtue. we are hoping to get the first chapter to the prequal to Cajen Sandwich up soon called A Little Too Much To Drink. and boy its going to be a good one. so please if u havent read cajen sandwhich yet read it and review. oh and neos wolf gundam says not to flame cause if you do she will take your soul. :) i hope you all enjoyed.

-bprdagent, Neos Wolf Gundam

"everyone has a story but they just don't know it yet and if someone asks me how mines going to end I am going to say happy"


End file.
